Encounter
by Winterstareagle
Summary: What happens when Dimitri says those Four Famous words? Even Lissa turns against her too. Tris' side that people who died are still alive but the war still happened. I'm not very good with summaries but you will get if you read my crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounter **

Chapter 1

AN: This is a crossover of VA and Divergent. I DO NOT OWN the characters. I only the plot of the story.

So Enjoy \\(^. ^)/

Rose's P.O.V

Tonight I'm leaving the court. I only packed a few pairs of clothes and the rest is weapons. I was walking through the court, and then Christian and Eddie and Mia and Adrian saw me and they came running towards me. Then Mia said "you're leaving?" I nodded and said "I need to leave, and maybe I might come back in five or six years. Depends if I want to. Christian and Eddie please take of Lissa, and Adrian I'm sorry that I couldn't devote myself to you" they nodded and I whisper to Mia "I know that you like Eddie, and try your best to get him." She blushes and I start to walk away and I said "Take care and I'll keep in contact with you guys" this is the last time I will ever see my friends and I'm leaving my old life behind now I'm gonna start a new one. Dimitri and Lissa killed my old self they kept pushing me away. I'm driving away from old life.

I stopped to get some rest before that I went for a jog and I heard a scream and I got my stake out and went running towards the scream. Then I saw strigoi trying to feed on a human girl but she was putting up a good fight before I stepped in I killed the strigoi and I looked around for anymore I saw none and I said "Are you ok?" she nodded "what's your name?" she said "I'm Tris, Tris Prior you?" I said "I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway" she said "do you have a place to stay?" I said "No, I'm staying at a hotel right now" she said "you can come stay with me" I was shocked I thought she was gonna be scared of me, and then I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Encounter

AN: I'm sorry that I took a long time updating. I had school and stuff, and Next month is the last month of school YAY! Luv ya and enjoy

_Last Time on the Encounter:_

"_What's your name?" she said "I'm Tris, Tris Prior you?" I said "I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway" she said "do you have a place to stay?" I said "No, I'm staying at a hotel right now" she said "you can come stay with me" I was shocked I thought she was gonna be scared of me, and then I nodded. _

Chapter 2

Rose's P.O.V

Tris and I are heading to her house while I was driving and she was giving me directions there. Well it looks like I'm gonna live with Tris and her brother Celeb and her boyfriend Four/Tobias Eaton for a while in Chicago. At least it's away from the court. I'm gonna miss everyone.

When we arrived at her house I helped her with her wound, and then Celeb and Tobias came in when they saw a wound on her neck. They started to freak out asking her 'are you ok?' 'What happen?' After Tris told what happen. Tris said "this is Rose, Rose Hathaway she saved me". After we got to know each other, and I told them about my world and my past and the reason I left. They accepted me, and Tris told me about Chicago and their past and other stuff. There were five factions;

Abnegation "stiffs" is one of the five factions. It dedicated to selflessness and forgetting oneself for the sake of others. It was formed on the principle that selfishness and greed is cause of human problems their chosen color is Grey, as they all wear grey colored, loose fitting clothes. Grey stones represent it at the Choosing Ceremony.

Erudite is one of the five factions. It dedicated to knowledge, intelligence, curiosity, and astuteness. The erudite symbol is 'The Curious Eye' and the element is water to show their elegance. It was formed on the principle that lack of knowledge and ignorance is cause of human problems. Their leader is Jeanine Matthews (ha ha almost the same name of my mother Janine Hathaway).

Dauntless is one of five factions. It dedicated to courage, bravery, and fearlessness. It was formed on the principle that cowardice and fear are the cause of human problems. Their chosen color is Black, and all members wear black clothes. Most members also sport tattoos, piercings and unusual hair color. Lit coal represents it at the Choosing Ceremony.

Candor is one of five factions. It dedicated to honesty. It was formed on the principle that dishonestly and deception is the cause of human problems. Their chosen color is black and white represent that truth as black and white only. Glass represents it at the Choosing Ceremony.

Amity is one of five factions. It dedicated to peace. It was formed on the principle that war and fighting are the cause of human problems. Their chosen color is red, and they wear red and yellow color clothes. Soil represents it at the Choosing Ceremony.

But there was a war and all the factions are disbanded. But Tris and Celeb and Tobias stayed in Dauntless. She and Celeb's Parents stayed in Abnegation. Everyone else's is spread apart in different factions. But everything is now at peace, and I'm staying in apartments in dauntless. They are still deciding on leaders for each faction, and they need five people each from their own factions. Most people are asking for Tobias and Tris to be one of the five leaders for dauntless. They are still thinking about it, and their due date is next year. Tris asks me if I wanted to be a leader with them so all three of us had to think about this leader thing.

After all that story telling. I asked Tris "where's the gym?" Tris said "I'll show you there, and Can show me how to kill a strigoi with a stake?" I said "Sure, I need to get them from my bag" then Celeb and Tobias said at the same time "can we join too?" "Sure" I said.

So I'm teaching all three of them now.

AN: I hoped you enjoy it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose's P.O.V

"Ok run 15 laps around the track" I said "you serious? That's insane!" Celeb said/yelled " well you will need to build up your stamina before I start training you , now go! We can't wait all day long for you to complain" I said both of them started to laugh at celeb. Then he stomped away to the track and tris and four followed him I wonder if lissa and dimitri and the others will miss me?

Dimitri's P.O.V

i miss my roza I wonder is she safe? I wanted to go out and look for her but I can't the queen won't let me to go to look for my beloved back in my arms and what cause her to leave the court?

AN: sorry it was short I want to try out it on my iPod.


End file.
